PROJECT SUMMARY Acquisition of an UltraPerformance Convergence Chromatography (UPC2) System for Synthetic Chemistry The R35 research program Chemical Synthesis of Complex Natural Products for Translational Science (R35GM118173) is focused on the chemical synthesis of important classes of bioactive molecules and their application in translational collaborations. Chemical synthesis and reaction development is a main activity for this project which is accompanied by extensive and routine LC/MS analyses. An administrative supplement for a Waters ACQUITY Ultra Performance Convergence Chromatography (UPC2) system with an ACQUITY QDa single quadrupole mass detector, ACQUITY UPC2 Photodiode Array (PDA) detector, and ACQUITY evaporative light scattering (ELSD) detector is requested in response to PA-18-591 to establish a group-wide, open access platform for separations and compound purity analyses to support daily investigations in synthetic organic chemistry. This system will enhance group capacity to achieve both achiral and chiral separations. Analyses that will be enabled by the UPC2 system include separations that are not possible with currently- available instrumentation, as well as those that are possible only with excessive run times that hamper efficiency. The UPC2 platform also uses inexpensive, compressed CO2 as a non-toxic, environmentally-friendly mobile phase which minimizes solvent waste relative to current systems in place. This envisioned open access system will greatly expand capabilities in the Porco laboratory to achieve both achiral and chiral separations of bioactive molecules and intermediates that are either 1) not possible with current platforms or 2) involve excessive run times.